parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Making of the First Preview Clip 2 of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie.
Here is the second making sketch of the first preview clip of Thomas the LEGO Engine's first Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 installment, Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens Sketches The Pirates' Prison Ship... *Sketches 1-4: The first scene follows the Pirates' Prison Ship as the Narrator narrates... *Sketches 5-15: The door opens as a strange figure walks inside and goes forward. A pirate trips him up and sends him falling to the ground. He gets up and shakes his head and looks back angrily at the soilder. The figure walks forward toward a chair with a figure on it. *Sketch 16: Dennis tells Diesel that Thomas has escaped to the swamps. *Sketches 17-18: Devious Diesel turns angrily around and shouts. *Sketch 19: Dennis frowns. *Sketches 20-25: Diesel tells Dennis to send his guards out to find Thomas and stop him from getting the four masks. Diesel eats a yellow lum. *Sketches 26-30: Several trains leave the Buccaneer and go out to look for Thomas. Thomas arrives at the Bayou and meets up with Emily. *Sketches 1-10: Thomas arrives at the Bayou and runs into a safe place to meet Emily, who grantfully takes him into the Walk of Power. The Walk of Power. *Sketches 1-5: Thomas and Emily are at the time line to start the race. 3... 2... 1... GO! *Sketches 6-12: Thomas and Emily slide down the slope to grab three yellow lums and jump on three webs. *Sketches 13-18: The two engines go to a checkpoint pick up three more yellow lums. *Sketches 19-25: Thomas and Emily race onward over a web to collect three yellow lums and fly down to collect three others and fly down to another checkpoint. *Sketches 26-34: The two engines continue onward, collecting six more yellow lums, and climb upward to collect two more yellow lums at the top, and arrive at another checkpoint, and fly down to collect four more yellow lums. *Sketches 35-49: The two engines climb up to collect more yellow lums and race onward. The two eventually collect only seven more yellow lums and fall into the sea. They climb back and go back to the beginning and set the timer back before they start the race again. 3. 2. 1. Go! *Sketches 50-60: The two engines race onward to where they were after getting the last three checkpoints they got to. *Sketches 61-75: The two engines fly across to get the next yellow lum and checkpoint and go down, collecting more yellow lums. They go through a tunnel, collecting the other yellow lums, and get another checkpoint, and jump over more platforms, collecting more yellow lums. *Sketches 76-85: The two engines finally jump across to the other side, collecting the last four yellow lums, and race through a tunnel toward the finish line until the race finally has a tie between Thomas and Emily. *Sketches 86-89: As Thomas jumps around, laughing, Emily, feeling pleased, tells that she and Thomas win the race, because Thomas deserves more energy, which builds up in Thomas. *Sketches 90-100: Owen appears and bows down to Thomas and Emily. Thomas and Emily dance with the crane together before all of them hop into the portal and head all the way back to the Isle of Doors. The Bayou Part 1. *Sketches 1-3: Thomas arrives at the bayou and gasps when he sees one of the trains arriving. *Sketches 4-18: Thomas jumps onto a floating platform that takes him across. A bomb suddenly appears in front of Thomas, who shoots it, and when the platform takes him to the other side, Thomas grabs a green lum, and flies onto another platform to get two red lums, but shoots a cage to get two yellow lums, and lands on another floating platform, that takes him across. Two other bombs appear in front of Thomas, who shoots them both, and jumps onto the next platform to collect three more yellow lums. *Sketches 19-28: Thomas climbs up a ladder to get a green lum, shoots a switch, grabs two yellow lums, and flies down toward the unsafe bridge, that he crosses over, and lands in the sea after getting another yellow lum when a bridge breaks apart. *Sketches 29-39: Thomas spits the water out and jumps out of the water and hurries across, grabbing the other yellow lums, climbing up a ladder, and grabbing the next green lum. *Sketches 40-59: Thomas rounds the corner and shoots a cage and attacks Den by force lifting the diesel up into the air and force thowing him into the sea. Thomas swings onto a purple lum, punches Bulgy backward, and lands on another floating platform, which takes him across to collect two yellow lums and attack the Horrid Lorries, only for Thomas to grab one yelow lum when he falls into the sea, spits the water out, and swims back to where he was. *Sketches 60-79: Thomas swings onto the purple lum and jumps back onto the platform that takes him across since he was on it last time. Thomas shoots Bulgy and the Horrid Lorries out of the way, and manages to jump onto a bridge to get two red lums and a green lum, but shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, and flies down, collecting four yellow lums and a green lum. He runs onward to collect four more yellow lums. *Sketches 80-99: Thomas shoots a purple lum and swings across into a secret area where he shoots a cage to get three more yellow lums. Suddenly, a train goes by, and stops. S.C.Ruffey shines his light all over the place. Thomas hears Dennis and S.C.Ruffey arguing. Dennis points his light into the darkness where Thomas avoids the light and tries not to make a single sound. S.C.Ruffey pulls Dennis and tells him that Thomas is not that smart. Thomas sighs with relief. The train finally starts up and speeds off. *Sketches 100-119: Thomas, seeing the train go off, comes from his hiding place and rushes across the bridge to collect two yellow lums and two other yellow lums on another bridge. He jumps onto another platform and turns back to shoot a cage to free and collect two more yellow lums. Thomas flees through the tunnel with his eight freight cars and caboose following close behind. Devious Diesel gives S.C.Ruffey a job. *Sketch 1: The Pirates' Prison Ship is shown. *Sketches 2-5: Devious Diesel, now angry, walks back and forth, thinking that he will never stop Thomas. *Sketch 7-10: A figure comes and bows down and reveals itself as S.C.Ruffey, who had just returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Sketches 11-16: Devious Diesel turns around and gasps with delight. He chuckles evilly and shows S.C.Ruffey a picture of Thomas, who had escaped. *Sketches 17-20: S.C.Ruffey bows down and winks. *Sketches 21: Devious Diesel wants S.C.Ruffey to find and kill Thomas and bring back his clothing. *Sketches 22-24: S.C.Ruffey bows down, turns face, and leaves. *Sketch 25-26: Devious Diesel laughs evilly. *Sketches 27-29: The prison ship is shown once again as it turns round and dissapears. Category:Dcolemanh